Rose
by kharito
Summary: Sam cree que Dean encontro al amor de su vida, una cazadora que aparecio en sus vidas, por lo que decide hacerse a un lado, pese al amor que siente hacia su hermano... pero nada es lo que parece... WINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: ROSE

AUTOR: yopi :)

CAPITULOS: 3 CAPIS SOLAMENTE XP

PAREJA: SAM/DEAN WINCEST! TIENITO TTWTT

Capítulo 1:

- Dean… tengo que decirte algo…

El menor de los Winchester le habló luego de bajar del Impala frente a las habitaciones del motel. Debía ser ahora. Era el momento indicado, porque luego su hermano se marcharía a la pieza que compartía con Rose y entonces él no podría hacer nada para solucionar esa situación que le molestaba como espina en el dedo. O quizá más bien dolía de esa forma, claro que de ser así era una espina muy, muy grande, que lo desangraba.

- claro, enano… dispara.

- Mejor entremos a mi habitación primero…

- Como quieras.

Últimamente había notado que Dean andaba de muy buen humor, sonreía más a menudo, se notaba muy tranquilo, con una paz implacable que le tenía anonadado. Y todo empezó en la que parecería una cacería como todas, en donde se encontraron con la tal Rose- otra cazadora- y entonces Sam no sabía cómo había pasado. La chica encajó muy bien con Dean. Tenía el cabello negro como el carbón y la piel muy pálida, poseía una elegancia innata, con un cuerpo escultural, muy hermosa, apasionada y no le molestaba hacer el trabajo sucio de la vida de cazador. De carácter fuerte, por eso Dean siempre se entretenía con ella, tratando de dominarla.

Resulta que ella estaba cazando el mismo fantasma y dado que la terquedad del mayor de los Winchester colisionaba brutalmente con la de Rose, habían decidido trabajar juntos. Pero el espectro se les escapó, debido a que estaba atado a un papiro muy antiguo que a la semana de ser identificado como el centro del problema había sido vendido a un coleccionista que se marchó de la ciudad a penas lo obtuvo.

Y ahí estaban. En la misma ciudad que el papiro. Volviendo a las habitaciones del motel luego de haber eliminado al fantasma.

Sam cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin voltearse. Exhaló. Tenía algo en el pecho que le estrujaba todo dentro, estaba tenso y pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir hacia que se le revolviera el estómago.

- ¿y?… ¿qué ocurre?…- preguntó Dean impaciente.

Había visto a su hermano. Lo había visto. Estaba enamorado. Dean estaba enamorado. Y las pruebas de ello eran el brillo anormal de sus ojos verdes, el buen ánimo, los continuos recorridos al país del soñar despierto y esa constante sonrisa cada mañana de esas casi tres semanas, claro, cuando lo veía salir de la pieza que compartía con Rose hace dos. Porque en ese poco tiempo habían cambiado muchas cosas. Desde aquella noche en la que tras beber unos tragos, no los suficientes para estar embriagados pero si para romper el hielo, su hermano se había besado con la pelinegra y habían partido muy cariñosos hacia la habitación de la muchacha dejándolo solo en aquel antro de desconocidos. Desde entonces el mayor rentaba pieza con la chica-aunque nunca entendió por qué con dos camas- y el dormía en otra. Además su relación de hermanos estaba también comprometida. Dean no lo trataba como antes, estaba distante, reacio a estar cerca suyo tanto física como emocionalmente, ahora sus pláticas eran prácticamente solo bromas acidas e irónicas por parte del mayor. Estaba reacio a todo trato de compañerismo que viniera de su parte, pero con Rose era todo lo contrario. Y todo mezclado, el trato frío que recibía del mayor, junto con ese mundo de flores y azúcar que le daba a la chica, hacían que se sintiera terrible y abrumadoramente solo, con ganas de reclamar un poquito de amor que el también era persona y tenia corazoncito. Sin embargo, por sobre todo lo anterior, lo que le ocurría- y que había descubierto hace poco- era que le dolía… un montón. Un dolor que estaba muy lejos del que debería sentir, porque había descubierto que por el rubio sentía un amor que cada vez se alejaba más de ser sólo fraternal. Un sufrimiento que le calaba los huesos sin anestesia, le punzaba el pecho y le producía ganas de llorar cada noche antes de dormir. Cuando se veía solo en la habitación, acostado en la incómoda cama. Pero que se las tragaba como el hombre fuerte que era, aunque a duras penas.

Se volteó, sorprendiéndose aún a estas alturas de no encontrar la cama que acompañaba a la suya. Pudo ver a Dean esperando inquieto la respuesta a su pregunta, pero sin mucho interés.

- esto… yo…- caminó lentamente hacia la mesa, tomó una silla y se sentó. El otro lo imitó.

- no tengo toda la noche, Sam.

- sí, sí sé- bajó la vista y sonrió dolido- de verdad que sé- dijo refiriéndose a que Rose seguramente estaba esperando a su hermano en la pieza.

- ehm… mañana me voy- se aclaro la garganta-… a la casa de Bobby.

Dean no contestaba, no decía nada. Levantó la vista tratando de encontrar la respuesta. El mayor lo miraba como esperando algo, entonces preguntó:

- ¿eso es todo?… ¿para eso tanto drama?…

El comentario le calló como patada en el estómago. Definitivamente ya no le importaba ni una mierda a su hermano.

- ¿por qué debemos ir allá?

Sonrió tristemente. No era tan así al menos. Solamente había entendido mal la información.

- no me has entendido… yo- recalcó en esta palabra- me voy a la casa de Bobby, Dean. Yo…-como dolía lo que diría, tal si le cortaran con una fina navaja cada músculo de sus manos, las tenía paralizadas- creo que estaré mejor allá. Comenzaré a cazar por mi cuenta, solo. Estaré nada más un par de días y luego me las arreglaré para viajar a otros lugares para cazar, como ahora…

- ¿de qué hablas, sammy?- estaba atónito y sus ojos revelaban una pizca de incredulidad- digo… ¿por qué?… estamos bien así, ¿no?…

- tú estás bien así- le interrumpió con deje acusador.

Dean le miro sin comprender.

- no importa. Como sea, me iré mañana.

- ¡espera! ¡¿por qué?…

- ¡da igual!

- ¡No, Sam! - exclamó con su voz de soldado.

- Dean, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero no te estoy preguntando, te estoy poniendo sobre aviso.

- no me importa, soy tu hermano mayor y puedo decidir qué haces y que no. Ahora, dime la razón.

- primero que quede claro que tú no condicionas nada. Y…-ahí estaba el problema, la razón, ¿cómo explicarlo?… se sentía solo, echado a un lado, abandonado por él, de quien perturbadoramente se había enamorado. Quería huir de esos sentimientos y de esa relación que mantenía el ojiverdes con Rose, que lo estaba matando.

- ¿y?…

- Dean…-rió, sino lloraba- yo ya no pego aquí… no sé si me entiendes… tú estás bien con Rose…

-¡¿Qué?- le interrumpió bruscamente y con una sonrisa- ¡¿es por Rose?… ¿nos está separando una chica, sammy?

- hermano, no importa, en serio. Se te ve muy enamorado y yo no quiero darte problemas… no quiero meterme entre ustedes…

- enano, tú no te metes en ninguna parte- le dijo con aire superior- no te alcanza.

A Sam de verdad le hirió eso. ¿Tenía que restregarle en la cara lo poco que importaba? Así que se puso a la ofensiva.

- Pues no importa lo que digas, Dean, me iré igual…-le desafió con la mirada afilada.

- ¡TÚ NO TE IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE, SAMUEL! - le ladró con voz ronca tratando de imponerse.

El menor de los Winchester se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, colérico:

- ¡¿sabes qué, Dean? ¡Chilla todo lo que quieras! ¡Patalea todo lo que quieras! ¡Insúltame hasta que hayas dicho todas las groserías que sepas, pero me iré de todas formas!

Abrió la puerta.

- ¡y si lo haces afuera mucho mejor!

Dean se mordió la lengua para no darle en el gusto y salió furioso de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Sam todavía respirando bruscamente, se sentó a los pies de la cama. Exhaló gran cantidad de aire y se ordenó a sí mismo calmarse. Ya había pasado. Todo había sido dicho, aunque no había terminado de la mejor manera. Ahora que lo pensaba, que triste terminar esa parte de su vida así, enojado con su hermano cuando probablemente y según planeaba, no lo vería nunca más.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. El nudo en su garganta era asfixiante. Y todo el cuerpo le dolía como si le laceraran los músculos. Pero se tragaba la pena. La reprimía como había hecho con esos extraños sentimientos que afloraban, cuando estaba cerca de su hermano, desde hace un tiempo. Porque no era normal ni sano sentir dolor, debido a que su hermano tuviera una compañera amorosa, ni sentir celos de ella. Y si alguna vez se permitía querer a Dean de esa nueva forma estaría dispuesto a ser kamikaze y alejarse para siempre de él, para que encontrara su verdadero amor sin tener que preocuparse del extraño comportamiento del pequeño sammy cuando la besara, la acariciara, etc. Como ahora. Eso era lo mejor para los dos y punto.

Se recostó en la cama. Y como si la cabecera tuviera un sedante de la verdad, su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor. Apretó los puños y lucho en contra. Sin embargo, como si ahora que estaba acostado la pena se le acomodara sobre del corazón, no aguantó más y se arrojó al llanto, silencioso y profundo.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Escuchaba algo en la lejanía. El sueño profundo que lo había embargado no lo dejaba escuchar con claridad.

Una patada a la puerta lo sobresaltó despertándolo. Su cabeza dolía como el infierno. Se llevó una mano a la frente como si así se aliviara un poco. Oh, verdad! La puerta. Se puso de pie, sacó su cuchilla de debajo de la almohada y fue a abrir. Era mejo estar preparado, nunca se sabe quién puede tocar a la puerta de tu habitación a las 4 de la madrugada.

Lentamente sólo entreabrió la puerta para ver quién era, revelando una melena negra y algo alborotada.

- ¿Rose? Qué…

La chica empujó y entró decidida. Se veía alterada y debido a que traía la misma

ropa del día anterior deducía que aún no se había ido a dormir.

-¿Algo anda mal?…

La mujer respiró hondo para calmarse. Su hermoso rostro blanquecino y sus delgadas cejas inclinadas, dejaban ver su enojo.

-¿Así que te vas?- le preguntó secamente.

Sam la miró extrañado, se suponía que su hermano le habría informado así que no veía la necesidad de esta visita.

- ehm… yeah… temprano, pero por qué… es de madrugada…

- Se puede ser más idiota!- exclamó al cielo elevando un poco los brazos, cabreada y echando la cabeza hacia atrás - no es por ti, Sam- se explicó la chica al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del castaño.

Se acercó al cazador entrecerrando los ojos y escudriñándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué te vas?

El morocho no pudo sostener la mirada, que viajó al piso y se humedeció. Ahí estaba, parado frente al origen de su desdicha, quien le preguntaba lo que no quería responder.

- ¿Es por Dean, eh?

El cazador recargó su peso en la otra pierna y deslizó su mirada por el piso. Señales que la pelinegra supo descifrar de inmediato. Había dado en el clavo. Ahora solo faltaba presionar un poco más y la verdad sería dicha.

- yah… entonces…- se sentó en el descolorido sofá a un costado de la habitación, seguida por Sam que quedó de pie aparentemente esperando que hablara o que se fuera, ¿que sabía ella?- te enamoraste de él, ¿cierto?

El castaño la miró con los ojos desorbitados de pánico y su piel adquirió una palidez terrible.

- ¿qu-qu-que… de qu-qué hablas?

Trató de reírse, lo jura, para quitarle credibilidad al comentario, pero en vez de eso salió una patética risita desesperada.

La cazadora hizo una mueca, parece que había sido demasiado directa y mira como se había puesto el chico.

Con una mirada maternal que nunca se había visto en ella, tomó la mano de Sam y lo hizo sentar a su lado en el sofá. Sin soltársela y con una tierna sonrisa continuó hablando.

- Sammy… tu hermano es un maldito hijo de puta cobarde que con su pose de macho repele a todo el mundo… recuérdame decírselo y darle una buena paliza luego.

- ¿es tan evidente lo que siento?… ¡Por favor no se lo vallas a decir! No sé qué haría…

- tranquilo, hombre, tú se lo dirás…

- ¡¿qué? ¡¿Estás loca?

- Mira, Sam, escúchame. ¿Me estás oyendo?- el morocho afirmo rápido con la cabeza- tu estúpido hermano está jodidamente enamorado de ti hasta la punta de ese cabello parado que tiene y el muy idiota teme decírtelo para no alejarte de él.

Ja! ¡¿Que buen trabajo hace, no es verdad?

Decir que el moreno se quedó helado era poco. Se había congelado, su cerebro hizo cortocircuito, Sam abandono su cuerpo que quedó tieso mirando al suelo. Es que no se creía lo que la chica le acababa de decir… ¡je! ¿Que Dean qué? ¿Ah? Cómo que… ¿ah? Que demo…

- ¡Sam! ¿Sigues conmigo o qué?

El chico parpadeó varias veces sin podérselo creer.

- ¿Qué con Dean?… juré oír que… ja…- una risa entupida se apoderó de él.

- ¡Mierda! Si alguien me culpa por haberme echado la cordura de éste, yo no fui… ¡Sam, por favor! ¡Ya cálmate!

El cazador calló de golpe y con una mirada super brillante con pucheritos y ojitos de cachorro superpotentes preguntó.

- ¿es verdad?… ¿Dean me quiere de "esa" forma?…

- ¡Yep!… con fondo rosa, nubes acolchaditas, corazones rojos voladores y toda esa chorrada como dijo él mismo…

- espera un momento… pero yo creí que él y tú… bueno…

- Oh… sí eso… se suponía que es justo lo que debías pensar… verás… cuando Dean me confesó… o sea, se le escapó que te amaba de una forma nada fraternal, estaba deshecho… la culpa y el remordimiento le estaban devorando. Y yo le dije que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran y las inútiles reglas sociales, etc… que si te amaba con toda su alma por algo debía ser y que se quedara tranquilo. Y en vez de torturarse lo disfrutara, es decir, esta siempre contigo, ¿no es mejor que disfrute de lo que le haces sentir en vez de sufrir por ello?- Sam se estremeció ante esta última parte… lo que él provocaba en Dean… esas palabras sabían a gloria- Primero me rechazó, sin embargo, luego de que lo amenazara con contarte si no cambiaba su actitud de criada sufriente por su príncipe platónico, entró en razón. Me pidió que le ayudara a sobrellevar su nueva forma de ver las cosas y a sacarte de su cabeza. Así que desde ese día creamos un plan para que tu hermano viviera su enamoramiento sin que tú sospecharas algo y de paso ver si se olvidaba de ti…- chasqueó la lengua- creo que lo segundo no funcionó… bueno… el resto tú lo sabes… rentamos habitación juntos- la chica rió- ¿nunca te extraño que siempre fueran de dos camas? ¡Ja, ja! deberías haber visto su cara cuando describía lo tortuoso que era verte salir de la ducha en toalla, con esas gotas de agua resbalando por tu piel, y tu perfecto físico y luego tratar de no empalmarse en el acto.- el castaño se sonrojó- era un nudo de contradicciones- suspiró- Me sorprendió mucho lo que cambió su ánimo luego de que se desahogó… esa paz… y esa sonrisa de enamorado que siempre ostenta. Todo un espectáculo. Aunque siempre tuvo miedo de que lo descubrieras y por eso era tan reacio y cortante contigo.

- pensé que… es decir… su pose de enamorado llegó junto contigo, creí que estaba enamorado de ti… y por eso yo me marcho…

- no, cariño… era por ti y nadie más… hicimos un buen trabajo al hacerte creer que me quería a mí, ¿cierto?

- entonces ustedes nunca se han…

- no… no te niego que las ganas no me faltaron, pero no. Cada vez que yo lo intentaba, tu hermano la jodía de alguna forma…

- ah…

- ¿quieres que te cuente sobre esa noche que nos conocimos y de trago en trago terminamos en mi habitación?…- rió divertida la muchacha- el Winchester me hizo prometerle que nunca hablaría de eso… ¡pero qué va! ¿Si ya te dije que esta baboso por ti qué puede ser más vergonzoso?

- ¿vergonzoso?

- ¡si!.. Bueno… estábamos ahí… conversando de sus fuertes brazos, mis adorables puños, el maldito hijo de puta que estábamos cazando y no nos dimos cuenta de que ya habíamos vaciado botella y media de whisky . Un casanova de primera es tu hermano. Nos besamos y me invitó a continuar la conversación en un lugar más privado, así que ya que tenía rentada una pieza, fuimos allá. Casi no me dejaba abrir, estuvimos ¿cuánto? Diez minutos ahí parados…- El cazador hizo una mueca de celos mal disimulado- lo siento…

- no, continúa por favor.

- suspiró- estábamos besándonos y la ropa comenzaba a quedar regada por el piso cuando, tan borracho debió estar que dijo tu nombre…

- ¡¿qué?- exclamó asombrado. ¿Su hermano? ¿Al que siempre admiró por andar con muchas chicas mas nunca confundir sus nombres?

- en serio, dijo "Oh, Sammy"- un calorcillo extraño le provocó la frase y se preguntó cómo sería escuchar eso de los propios labios gruesos y apetecibles de su hermano- y entonces me detuve en seco. Lo miré a los ojos más que sorprendida, si hasta se nos paso lo borracho a ambos. Y Dean palideció como tú… pobrecito… trató de excusarse como pudo, inventó tantas tonterías que ya no recuerdo de lo poco veraces que parecían. Así que le dije que me contara todo o que lo echaba de una patada por el culo de mi habitación- el castaño rió- y todos se enterarían de que Dean Winchester pronunció el nombre de su hermano, Sam Winchester, cuando estaba caliente en vez del de una morena espectacular.

- ¿Y te contó?

- seee… más de lo que me esperaba. Le dije que podía confiar en mí, que el que me quedara escuchando y no lo mandara al carajo por decir tu nombre ya era prueba suficiente. ¿Recuerdas una cacería en la que pelearon contra un hombre lobo y resultaste con un tajo hasta media espalda?

- sí… Dean me curó porque papá estaba furioso e indignado de que semejante creatura pudiera hacerme tanto daño. Tenía 16. Si no fuera por él me habría desangrado seguro.

- y de no ser por ti, tu hermano hubiera podido dormir sin tener que darse una ducha helada antes, por las siguientes dos semanas.

Sam quedó perplejo y muy ruborizado.

-¿cuándo -preguntó casi en un susurro- cambiaron sus sentimientos hacia mí?

- oh… eso sí fue un golpe duro para él. A los 15 y se sintió todo un pervertido, así que comenzó a "salir" con muchachas y adoptó ese papel de hablar-de-sentimientos-es-de-nenas. Bueno… eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Hace rato que el corazón de Sam latía desbocado por la felicidad y ansiedad de ir donde su hermano y declarársele, mas tenía que preguntar algo primero.

- ¿por qué decidiste ayudarlo?… cualquiera le hubiese llamado pervertido por enamorarse de su hermano… pero tú lo ayudas…

- es que… es complicado de decir- sonrió con una tristeza que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos verdes del morocho- lo quiero… mal tipo del cual enamorarse, ¿no crees?… bueno, para mí porque a ti, te adora.

- entonces, tú te has enamorado de mi hermano.

- yeah… mala suerte…

- pero pudiste seguir tratando en vez de ayudarnos…

- es que verás, Sam… en esta vida de cazadores tan perra… a veces es bueno que alguien te ayude un poco, ya sabes… te de esperanzas para confiar en que la vida no es una mierda y que no todo lo que hay afuera es maligno… - levantó la cabeza y disipando la tristeza que bañaba su voz exclamó ahora con diversión- además creo en el karma y por esto que he hecho, luego tengo una vida llena de placeres esperándome.

Ambos rieron. Hermosa sonrisa tenía la joven. Realmente esperaba que le tocara una buena vida, se lo merecía.

El silencio volvió a reinar luego. Hasta que un susurrado gracias por parte del cazador lo quebró.

-¿qué pasará luego contigo?

-¡nah! Volveré a mí vida de siempre… ¡Y qué esperas! ¡Ve a decirle a ese cabezotas que se deje de estupideces y te bese!

Su típica sonrisa bonita y deslumbrante adornó el rostro de Sam a la vez que emprendía paso a la habitación de Dean.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Estaba tan emocionado. Tan ansioso que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cada paso que daba hacia la pieza de su hermano era como estar más cerca del cielo, pero quien quería el cielo si aquí en la tierra tenía a Dean, que se jodieran en el cielo.

Paró en seco frente a la puerta su corazón golpeaba fuerte y rítmico en el pecho. ¿Cómo le diría? Dean no era de palabras cariñosas ni nada de eso, es más, seguro que si se le declaraba en palabras saldría corriendo o se reiría de él llamándole nenaza. Mejor decidir de acuerdo al momento.

Giró la llave que le había dado Rose, abrió y entró. La habitación estaba a oscuras y una suave luz proveniente de afuera, que se filtraba por la ventana, le daba la posibilidad de ubicar a su hermano durmiendo en su cama. Todo lo que hubiera planeado fue olvidado ante la escena frente a sus ojos. El mayor estaba tapado hasta los hombros con la ropa de cama, la que estaba toda deshecha por cierto, con el pelo revuelto y una expresión tan inocente… y esos labios que se moría por tocar…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama vuelto hacia el otro muchacho. Lo movió suave por el hombro a la vez que decía su nombre.

- No molestes, sammy- le dijo dormido como si fuera tan natural la situación, aunque para Sam ya no lo era, pues desde hace mucho no compartían habitación y no era su tarea despertarle por la mañana.

El castaño repitió la operación y esta vez su hermano si despertó.

- ¿Sammy?- dijo sentándose en la cama y frotándose un ojo con la mano. Que tierno era a veces su hermano! le recordaba a cuando eran pequeños- ¿ya te vas? ¿Tan temprano?- lo miró firmemente a los ojos. Un calorcito lo invadía cada vez que esa verde mirada se posaba en él de esa forma.

Las cosas dentro de la habitación eran envueltas por un velo de oscuridad muy delgado y delicado que le otorgaba a la escena un toque irreal y romántico.

Sam desvió la mirada y se ruborizó levemente.

- sammy, no te vayas…- dijo Dean en un susurro desesperado que lo envolvió.

Ya sentía que palpaba la confesión del mayor así que decidió presionarlo un poquito a ver si se lo decía por su voluntad y no era necesario sonsacárselo.

- Dean, tienes a Rose. Ella te quiere y estarán juntos - le habló bajito también.

- no quiero que te vayas…- exclamó tan bajito que casi no se escuchó.

- estoy sobrando aquí- hizo ademán de pararse pero el mayor lo tomo de la manga y no lo dejó.

- claro que no, sammy -lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y calló.

¿Eso era todo? ¿"Claro que no"? ¿no le diría nada más? Se soltó y se puso de pie observando como al hacerlo su hermano cerraba los ojos y apretaba la boca con expresión de rabia y tristeza. Decidió darle una última oportunidad. Se volvió a sentar, le tomo el rostro con las manos y preguntó:

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Dean?

El cazador suspiró y contestó.

- sí… - el corazón de Sam se aceleró- eres un tonto por abandonarme por una chica.

La expresión del menor se volvió mortalmente seria. ¿Eso era lo último que le diría? ¿Que era un tonto? Eso le molestó y le hirió, parece que su hermano no le amaba tanto como creía.

Se puso de pie de nuevo, dándole la espalda, botó aire densamente. ¡Estaba cansado! Estaba cansado de tener que dar siempre el primer paso en estas cosas, de que su hermano nunca le demostraba el cariño que necesitaba, porque según él eso era de nenas. ¡Así que bien! ¡Si Dean no iba a hablar entonces el sí que lo haría!

Lo encaró y sin piedad soltó:

- Lo sé todo, Dean.

- ¿de qué hablas? -recibió una mirada confundida.

- sé todo sobre el amor poco fraternal que sientes hacia mí. Rose me lo contó y me dijo también sobre su sucio juego de engaños.

El mayor palideció al instante, sólo un poco, para luego dejar ver en su rostro una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Sammy de qué demonios hablas?

- de lo que sientes por mí, Dean. Ahora lo sé. Rose me lo dijo.

El Winchester mayor sonrió divertido y lo miró un tanto confundido. Esto le quitó mucha convicción a Sam sobre lo que pretendía.

- ¿Sam, qué estás diciendo? No entiendo de qué me hablas y no sé qué mierda te dijo Rose, ni por qué se inventó eso.

El menor lo miró desconcertado.

- lo que… mira Dean, está bien- se acercó a él conmovido- no importa de qué forma me quieras…

-¡NO, SAM!- le interrumpió con el ceño arrugado y una expresión de no podérselo creer- ¡de qué mierda estás hablando, Sam! Lo que fuera que te dijo Rose no es verdad… sammy, olvídalo, no te quiero como fuera que esa chica te hubiera dicho… amor no fraternal -dijo más para sí mismo- ¡eso es enfermizo!…

El cazador sonrió incrédulo y Sam quedó mudo.

¿Se había equivocado? ¿Acaso se había equivocado? ¿Esa perra de Rose le había engañado? ¿No era cierto y había jugado con él y sus sentimientos? Todo lo que… le había dicho era una mentira. Dean… Dean no sentía nada por él… nada…

El rubio vio como su hermano de pronto se quedó quieto como una roca ahí parado. Mortalmente serio y sumido en sus pensamientos. Entonces, sin previo aviso, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos a montones. El morocho casi ignorante de ellas llevó una mano a su ojo y sintió como se humedecía. Trató de secar su mejilla pero era imposible, las gotitas de tristeza brotaban impetuosas. Pareció volver en sí y le miró pidiéndole disculpas.

- yo…-bajo su vista al suelo y en un reflejo empezó a mover su cabeza en negativa- lo… lo siento… yo… pensé que… lo…- los sollozos no le dejaban hablar- sien-to… es que… Rose me dijo… y yo creí que…

-sammy- susurró Dean sin saber que ocurría o qué hacer- ¿qué pasa?

- es que… ella me convenció… y yo de verdad pensé que…

El ojiverdes quien nunca soportó ver llorar a su hermanito le tomó de la mano haciéndolo sentar en el borde de la cama, lo cobijó en su pecho y rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Sammy lo abrazó por los hombros, arrugándole el pijama y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

- fui en-engañado de la form-ma más cruel…

El menor lloraba desconsolado en sus brazos. Y él no tenía idea de que pasaba.

- sammy qué pasa…- susurro acariciándole el cabello.

- lo-siento… yo en serio… creí que tú… que tú… ella me dijo que tú… pero me mintió…- la voz le salía totalmente quebrada.

El cazador empezaba a sentir húmedo su cuello debido a las lágrimas, pero eso no le importó ni un poco, más quería saber por qué se había puesto así su sammy.

- no entiendo… ¿por qué lloras?

- ella me hizo hacerme ilusiones -apenas susurro el castaño- y yo como un bobo le creí… pero no t-te preocupes… los dejaré en paz… pero es qué… por qué no me dejo ir simplemente…-un fuerte sollozo le estremeció y a Dean con él- por qué tuvo que hacerme esto… ya era difícil sin su ayuda…

Las lágrimas seguían brotando y él no quería separarse de su hermano, ¿para qué? ¿Para ver su cara de asco y horror a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? Si él mismo había dicho que era enfermizo.

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…-repetía su hermano una y otra vez- yo quería… de verdad me iría sin decir nada pero…

Un CLACK! sonó en su cabeza al entender por fin a que se refería el menor. Si no se equivocaba estaba llorando porque Rose le había alentado a declarársele y él lo había rechazado… "amor no fraternal, ¡eso es enfermizo!" resonó en su mente

Oh, madre de las putas, la había cagado de lo peor. ¡Maldito cobarde que no pudo asumir lo que su hermano sabía!

Se separó con dificultas del morocho, éste no quería alejarse y seguía negando con la cabeza apretando los ojos. Lo tomó por el rostro con ambas manos.

- sammy, mírame… - lo zamarreó un poco, suavemente- mírame, sammy.

El castaño abrió sus ojos y lo miró con la tristeza y el desconsuelo cubriéndoselos de una fina capa transparente que luego caía en gotas por sus mejillas.

- sammy, yo lo siento - le dijo viéndolo a los ojos con una ternura que no podía ocultar-… soy un imbécil… perdóname.

El menor lo miró confundido, lo que pasó a ser pura sorpresa cuando el mayor acercó su rostro finalmente posó sus labios sobre los suyos en una tierna caricia, salada para Dean debido a las lágrimas. El cuerpo de Sam se relajó al instante, no se lo podía creer, Dean lo besaba, era el día más feliz de su vida. Más temprano que tarde se decidió a contestar y cerró más sus brazos al borde del cuello del rubio, mientras que éste lo acercaba a sí de su cintura y le obligaba a abrir su boca para dejarle entrar, a lo que Sam por supuesto no opuso resistencia. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron ambos dieron un gemido de placer. El mayor, una vez que estuvieron completamente pegados, hundió una mano en el cabello del castaño y lo jaló un poco para tenerlo donde quería y meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla. Entonces el beso dejó de ser dulce y se transformó en hambriento. Cada hermano tratando de sacar lo máximo del otro, se peleaban el control del beso y las manos de Sam ya no estaban tan quietas paseándose ahora por la espalda de Dean.

El calor estaba subiendo en la habitación y el ojiverdes le estaba haciendo ver estrellitas, pero el aire comenzaba a faltar. El castaño trato de separarse para respirar un poco, sin embargo el rubio en un último intento capturó su labio inferior con los dientes, pero también necesitaba aire así que lo dejó luego. Ambos jadeando por un aire insuficiente, apoyaron su frente en la del otro. El morocho tenía los labios hinchados y rojos, más el de abajo que le había mordisqueado, y le miraba con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Casi le da un infarto al darse cuenta, pero no se debería sorprender si él mismo estaba totalmente empalmado, suerte que el pijama fuera tan suelto, y eso que sólo se habían besado.

Vale que Dean se merecía la reputación que le habían dado, porque besaba como los condenados dioses, no, ¡Mejor! Y si estaba en lo correcto su hermano tenía una tremenda erección y eso era lo puto mejor del mundo. Ya ni se acordaba de la pena de minutos antes.

- te quiero, Dean.

- nooo… sammy… por qué tienes que convertir esto en una maldita peli romántica.

- me lo debes… -protestó el menor con puchero y carita de perrito apaleado ¿y qué iba a hacer Dean, negársele?

- te quiero, perra.

- idiota.

- nenaza.

- mentiroso.

- lo siento.

- si me das otro beso considero la posibilidad de perd….

Unos labios ansiosos y una lengua intrusa no lo dejaron terminar.

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos ahí besándose. Sam se quitó la ropa quedando sólo en boxers y camiseta y se metió a la cama con Dean. Ninguno planeaba pasar de las caricias y los besos, aunque ambos tuvieran una erección del demonio encrestándoseles en la ropa interior.

Luego de un tiempo indefinido, el rubio rodeó la cintura del menor y éste depositó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro. Sam se iba a rendir ante el sueño cuando escucharon el motor de un auto que se alejaba de allí.

- Rose… -pronunció antes de quedarse dormido.

- gracias… -susurró Dean antes de aferrar más posesivamente al castaño y disponerse a dormir también.

:DDDD FIN :DDD


End file.
